


Brandy you're a fine girl

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bittersweet, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, inspired by the homonymous song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: While working his shift at the local pub, Caleb meets and interesting sailor.





	Brandy you're a fine girl

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon that song fits them so well I had to write something about it

Working at the local pub isn’t exactly Caleb’s dream job: it gets way too crowded and the music is way too loud for his poor eardrums; however, it pays – and people tip well – so, as long as he helps him pay for his tuition, he can’t really complain.

Besides, living in a harbour town like that, he gets to meet very different people every time, so that’s enriching, or at least this is what his friends tell him; he doesn’t necessarily agree but he always nods along – no need to start arguing for something so minimal.

Well, he had met a person of interest, but he tries not to think about him too much.

He’s a sailor, so he pops out from time to time, going to the pub with his crew to have some fun while they’re resting on land. His name is Fjord.

He caught Caleb’s attention as soon as his eyes laid upon him; dark skin with white spots all over it, green eyes, undercut… he was perfect.

He didn’t plan to speak with him – he usually doesn’t talk much with customers – but Fjord approached him at the bar looking for a drink. He ordered whiskey.

Eh, isn’t it funny that he still remembers that? His memory is certainly weird.

They’ve started talking then, just a few words of circumstance, but soon that evolved into Fjord telling Caleb everything about his travels as the other listened intently to him.

He wanted to know what sailing was like. Was it like the books he read?

Fjord laughed at that question; it wasn’t a mean laugh by any means, he was just amused.

Unfortunately Caleb’s books were a bit outdated, and he was just a sailor of a cargo ship, nothing too adventurous.

And yet, as he talked and talked and talked, Caleb couldn’t stop listening, enraptured even more than he would be if he was reading something.

It was like he could see it, the sea, and it was beautiful.

It was then that he knew: Fjord was special.

Usually, when Caleb finishes his shift, he goes straight home. It’s late and even though he could pass on a night of sleep in favor of doing something more useful, he at least enjoys the warm atmosphere of his house where he can finally be alone with himself, without needing to interact with anyone.

This time, however, he decides to take a stroll through the beach. Actually, this isn’t an exception anymore and more of a new habit of his.

Funny how something he never gave too much thought to has become something so important for him.

Now he more than often finds himself getting lost in the waves, breathing salt air, feeling the ocean and thinking about him.

The day after they first met, Fjord didn’t come back. His ship must’ve sailed.

It was obvious that this was going to happen, and yet Caleb couldn’t help but to feel disappointed. He wished he could’ve spent more time with that man.

As if the world had heard his wish, Fjord came back a month later, and this time he was going to stay for a couple of days.

Caleb didn’t know if he was projecting or what, but it seemed that Fjord had missed him too. Good, that meant that this time they could’ve done something more than just chitchat at the pub.

They always ended up at the beach.

Fjord seemed drawn by the ocean and Caleb felt drawn in return just by being in his presence.

It was overwhelming at first but he learned how to control it.

They kissed right before Fjord hopped on the ship – Caleb had come so say goodbye to him.

His lips tasted of sea.

Caleb sits at the bay, letting the waves brush against his feet. It doesn’t bother him as it once did.

He stays still, enjoying the ocean breeze.

Everything reminds him of him.

Fjord came back many other times, and he and Caleb always had a very good time.

He was a good man, Fjord, and Caleb couldn’t help but to smile at the way he stammered when he would tease him or be too flirty, and yet he always managed to do something so charming that he left Caleb speechless. He truly was special.

Kissing him was his favorite thing.

It could be either as sweet and relaxed as a walk through the shore or intense as if they were drowning.

It didn’t matter. Caleb loved it either way.

It was going great, but the periods of time in which Fjord wasn’t there were becoming harder and harder to handle for Caleb.

He always promised that he would come back and Caleb believed him, of course, but how could he be sure? Anything could happen.

He knew it was selfish, but what if Fjord just found a job and stayed in town? He was smart and charming, surely someone would hire him.

All it took was thinking back about how Fjord talked about the sea for him to understand how stupid that sounded.

His home was out there, not here, on the ground.

Caleb sighs, taking something out of his pocket.

It’s a braided chain, a recent gift from Fjord before his new departure; it’s not ostentatious in any way – Fjord knows Caleb’s a modest guy – and it’s something that he can easily wear under his shirt.

Embedded to the chain there’s a small locket, and inside his and Fjord’s name are engraved on the grey metal.

Something to remember Fjord when he’s not there.

It’s… it’s a nice thought; Caleb appreciates it.

He can’t help but to keep it close to his chest, taking in the ocean air in a deep breath, letting it fill his lungs.

He opens his eyes, staring at the waves. The sea is beautiful tonight.

He wonders if Fjord’s looking at the sea too, if he’s thinking about him. For a moment, he even feels his presence, a psychic link of sort.

He should get home but he stays there, just a little more.

There’s always uncertainty in moments like this: maybe it was all a farce, maybe something will happen to Fjord’s ship and he won’t be able to come back.

Maybe he should move on instead of holding onto a relationship that’s destined to crumble but Caleb can’t see himself in any other way now.

He’ll just have to wait for Fjord’s return, hoping that the sea will let him come back safe.

There’s nothing he wants more than that.


End file.
